Love in Colors
by kukiandwally4ever
Summary: Inuyasha is an aspiring painter. He goes to Paris to continue his career. There, he meets the beautiful aspiring model. When she agrees to model for him, they start a relationship. Will it last? Especially since Kagome is engaged. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I hope you enjoy this, and thank you for checking it out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights so to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Inuyasha is an aspiring painter. He goes to Paris to continue his career. There, he meets the beautiful aspiring model. When she agrees to model for him, they start a relationship. Will it last? Especially since Kagome is engaged.

"Inuyasha, hurry!" Miroku shouted to the hanyou as they ran to the boarding gates. Inuyasha just grunting in response as he ran even faster, people were staring at them with astonished looks. Miroku would still smile at the pretty girls they passed by. Inuyasha just ran over people while lugging heavy luggage. "_Fuck"_. He thought to himself. They were close to being late for the flight.

Once they arrived to the gate, they ran up to the man checking the tickets. They both handed their tickets to him panting while trying to gain back their breaths. After they got their baggage in the plain, they quickly sat down.

The flight was a long one. Basically, Inuyasha was watching movies, while Miroku just slept. The quickly got off the plain once it landed. Inuyasha left to go get a taxi. Once he flagged one down Miroku ran up to him.

"Dude, French chicks are hot!" he shouted causing the gain of attention from everyone around them. Inuyasha huffed and got into the back of the taxi. After one quick glance at the girls around him, Miroku got in too.

"Is that really all you think about?" Inuyasha asked his best friend once they were driving to their hotel. Miroku gave him the 'duh' look and Inuyasha just dropped it.

"You need to lighten up. You're the reason why we're here anyways." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha thought back.

"_Come on, Miroku, please?" Inuyasha asked again. He didn't want to go to Paris all alone. And he needed some company or he was going to go insane. Miroku looked at his friend and just nodded._

"I see your point, but it doesn't matter." He muffled underneath his breath. Inuyasha glanced outside of the window. His breath got caught in his throat. There, walking on the sidewalk, was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Miroku caught his friend gawking out the window and slid over to take a look.

"Damn, she's the hottest girl I have ever been given the pleasure of looking at." Miroku laughed after he said this and poked his friend. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah, now get your finger off of me." He answered back trying to turn away but failed doing so. Miroku just laughed and told the taxi driver that they had arrived.

Inuyasha looked up at the huge hotel building. It was all gold with a little bit of red in it. He still couldn't figure out house Sesshomaru got the money to fund for all the payments for the trip. But somehow, he did.

"Damn, welcome to Paris, my friend!" Miroku shouted running in through the revolving doors. Inuyasha soon followed behind him. "Inuyasha, come drink with me!" Miroku yet again shouted from the bar. Inuyasha glanced back to see that the people from the hotel were taking their luggage.

"Miroku, we still need to check in, dumb ass." Inuyasha yelled back at him. Miroku got up and walked to the front desk. "Reservation for Takahashi." Inuyasha said to the woman behind the desk. She was an old woman, not really a pleasure for sore eyes. Miroku had a hard time looking at her, Inuyasha almost burst out laughing.

"Ah, yes, the honeymoon suite." She said as she signed them in. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and just stared at the lady with wide eyes. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Lady, I don't think that's us. You see, we're not gay. I mean Inuyasha is very good looking. But I would never do it with him..." Miroku rambled on. He was obliviously panicking.

"Miroku, stop talking." Inuyasha demanded. Miroku stopped and straightened his back. "I don't think that's the right reservation. My brother, Sesshomaru made the arrangements and I doubt he would make it for the honeymoon suite." Inuyasha said trying so hard to keep his control.

"No, Sesshomaru said that you needed to stay in the honeymoon suite." She answered back. "Here's your key cards." She said as she handed them to the speechless boys.

"Old hag." Inuyasha spat out as he walked away dragging Miroku with him. "How could Sesshomaru do this? I knew there just had to be a catch. He was never that nice to us." Inuyasha said as they entered the elevator.

"It won't be that bad. I mean, you can sleep on the couch." Miroku tried to reason with him. Inuyasha shot him a deadly glare. "I mean, I can sleep on the couch." He stammered back.

"Fine, but only if I get the nice king size bed." Inuyasha said trying to tease him. It worked.

"Not fair! Hey, get back here!" Miroku ran to catch up with Inuyasha as he stopped in front of their room.

"Here goes nothing." Inuyasha breathed out not knowing what to expect. The room was huge. No, it wasn't a room, it was a suite. The bed was huge and was off in the bedroom connected to the living room that went into the kitchen. Too bad that it was all in pink.

Miroku whistled like it was the hottest girl ever. But, it wasn't, the girl on the street was. Their stuff was already in the bedroom. Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There wasn't anything in it.

"Miroku, I need to go down to the grocery store to buy us food." Inuyasha shouted to his friend as Miroku was lying on the bed dreaming. Inuyasha walked down to the grocery store just about two blocks away. He got the directions from the manager of the hotel. The store was more like a deli but would do for now.

He walked in and was shocked to see the girl that was walking on the sidewalk earlier. He hid behind the shelf as she was in the frozen food section. He gazed at her long silky hair, it was black as a raven. Her figure was full, she had big, plump breast, maybe even D's. Her legs were bare and were a mile long. Inuyasha couldn't see her eyes. He longed to gaze at them.

"You can come out now." She said not looking back. She looked up at Inuyasha through the door to the freezer. You could see Inuyasha staring at her in it like a mirror. Inuyasha choked out a sorry, and walked towards her.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha, sorry about the whole stalker looking thing." He apologized awkwardly. She giggled and smiled. Inuyasha was astonished by her beautiful smile and mostly, her eyes. They were blue, like the sea. He could drown in them forever and never be sad.

"Well, mine is Kagome and no problem. I get that a lot." She reached out her hand for a formal handshake. Inuyasha did the same. "Nice grip, I like that in a man." She said as she winked and then walked to the counter to pay for her food. Inuyasha was left there staring at her nice ass as she walked away.

Inuyasha quickly gathered all the things he needed and paid for them. He ran up to the hotel and then to the room. He put the key in and kicked open the door. Miroku was watching TV while plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, what'd you get?" Miroku asked while getting up to raid the food. Inuyasha mumbled something, then went into his bedroom. He plopped down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he saw twice today. He did just break up with Kikyo, but a guy can move on. Can't he?

Kikyo might have been somewhat good looking, but she was a bitch. She never showed any affection towards him at all. Plus she was sleeping around with that Naraku guy. Inuyasha got angry just from the thought of her. "_How could I be so stupid?"_ He thought to himself. A lesson learned. Never trust another girl ever again.

But, yet, he just couldn't get the girl named Kagome off his mind. Surely she was taken. She was beyond beautiful; she must have been married or something. Inuyasha thought back. He didn't remember seeing a ring on her left hand. Maybe she didn't even have a boy friend. Inuyasha just rolled over and closed his eyes. He pictured the girl walking around again. She looked so graceful, so poised. Surely she had to be a woman of higher class. She was wearing designer clothing.

"Dude, wake up!" Miroku said while walking into the bedroom. Inuyasha just got up and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled out a magazine. It was of some designer. He flipped through the pages not really caring. Then, on one page, there was Kagome. She was laying down seductively. Her breast were pushed out and looked wet and glimmered. Inuyasha felt his pants begin to tighten in a now, not so secret area. Miroku came up from behind and looked at the page.

"Wow, I would so do that." He said and laughed at his friend's little problem. Inuyasha wasn't the kind of guy who would say this. But he would do it for as long as he wanted to. Which would be a very long time.

God, he hoped he saw her again.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. And thank you for reading. Also, if I update all depends on if you guys review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Jeez, has it really been this long since I've last update? So sorry! I promise to keep them coming right when I finish! Please review(: If you don't, then no updates for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly.

Oh, and if anyone can guess my age, they get to decide something that happens in the story! I'll give you a hint. I'm younger than you think(;! Oh, and tell me if you want a lemon! Thank you for reading.(:

Inuyasha awoke from a dream that he had obviously had. He quickly looked around wondering what he had just dreamt about. Once he had finally regained his mind, he thought back to what he had thought about right before he had went to sleep.

"That girl." He said aloud. Surely he had dreamt about her. Who wouldn't? She was amazing.

Inuyasha crawled off of the couch; he was trying to be quite so he wouldn't wake up Miroku. As if he could, his friend was currently snoring his head off on the other couch that was shaped as a huge heart, it matched the honeymoon style suit.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Miroku stir, he was luckily still asleep. _'That retard can sleep through anything.'_ He thought as he walked towards the clock. It was almost noon.

Inuyasha scribbled down a note to Miroku. It read:

Miroku,

I'm out on a walk. While you snore your ass off in Paris, I'm actually going to go look around. Please don't burn the house down.

Inuyasha

With that done with, Inuyasha grabbed the car key to the room and stuffed it in his pocket. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror and once he decided that he looked decent, he headed out the door.

As he walked down the streets of the beautiful city, he saw a cute little café. He licked his lips signaling that he was hungry. He marched on to see if they had any ramen. Once he arrived, he was greeted by a red headed girl who was cute.

"Hello sir, party of two?" she asked, Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle, did he really look that American?

"Yes, and can I sit up near the bar?" he asked her while she grabbed a menu.

"Certainly, sir." With that she was walking briskly to the bar area.

Something in the far corner of the bar caught his eye. He turned his head to look at the source. He instantly looked away when he saw that it was the girl from yesterday. _'Should I go up and talk to her?' _he asked himself. He was still debating when he realized that the girl had seated him only two seats away from the sexy vixen.

She turned to him and the waitress and smiled. The waitress turned to Inuyasha and pointed to the seat.

"Is this okay, sir?"

"Y-yeah." Inuyasha stammered.

"We meet again? Maybe it's fate." Kagome winked at him. She had the most beautiful eyes that it almost drove a person to tears to see them close.

"Yeah, maybe." Inuyasha said trying his hardest not to look down at her obviously shown cleavage.

She sighed. "My fiancée is late. He always is, my friends tell me to ditch him and-" she stopped. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to all of this." She looked down at her Grey Goose on the rocks and twirled it around.

"No, it's okay, I can listen. Go on." Inuyasha said reassuring her.

"Thank you. Well, my parents pushed me to get engaged to Kouga, I mean, he's a good guy, he just isn't the guy for me. You know? I mean, my parents see him as this rich guy who is handsome and can let me live a stable life. I just don't want that. I want adventure, you know? That's why I went into modeling, you never know when something is going to change in the career. Fashion changes all the time and so do models. As Heidi Klum says, One day you're in, the next, you're out." She tried to imitate Heidi's German accent but failed miserably.

Inuyasha chuckled loudly about this. Something about him laughing made Kagome smile inside and out. Kouga never smiled or laughed.

"I suck at modeling, you can probably guess why." Kagome said looking down at her drink.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"It's because I'm not pretty." She said dryly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, this girl, this beautiful woman, thought she wasn't pretty? What the fuck.

"You are gorgeous. I'm a painter so I know true beauty and I would kill to have you model for me. " said Inuyasha, there was truth behind those words.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"So what time?" she asked smiling.

"Huh? What time for what?" he asked quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"What time do you want me to come and model for you?" she said slowly mocking him playfully.

"You mean you would do it?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, sure. I'm bored out of my mind, and you seem like a really sweet guy. And I haven't had a job in a week since fashion week is done and over with." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How about tonight?" he asked hoping it wasn't too soon.

"Tonight is fine. My fiancée stood me up anyways. Where are you staying?" she laughed at the thought of Kouga's look on his face when he finds out that she was going to model for some guy she just met.

"I'm staying at that hotel around the corner. I can't pronounce the name of it though." He laughed.

"Okay, say, can I do something real quick?" she asked with a childish look on her face.

"Umm, sure." Inuyasha answered not really sure what he was getting into.

Before he could protest her hands were on his ears and they were massaging them. He tried so hard not to moan or make any signs that he was enjoying the fuck out of this. Kagome kept on touching them for a while until she realized that Inuyasha was almost asleep by now. Kagome couldn't help but muffle a giggle at how adorable this guy could be.

"So tonight then?" She asked making sure she had the right plans. In her mind, tonight meant later than six so she doesn't interrupt dinner but earlier than eight because that would just be too late. So seven.

"Yeah, tonight. Do you need to know my room number?" he asked making sure she was prepared.

"Nope, your name is Inuyasha right? It's a pretty unique name so I'll just ask the front desk." She glanced at her watch. "Oh shit, I have to go, I'll see you tonight okay?" she said as she started walking towards the front door. Inuyasha waved goodbye then turned to leave also.

When he arrived back at the hotel it was almost two. He was still starving since he didn't eat anything. He forgot why he didn't eat until he thought about Kagome.

"Dude, where have you been?" Miroku asked as he crunched down on a big potato chip.

"At a café. Oh, and you know that fine piece of ass in that magazine?" he asked and Miroku nodded. "I saw her and she's coming over tonight."

Miroku nearly spat out all of the chips in his mouth. He was amazed that such a hot girl was going to step foot in this very room.

"What? How, when, who, where?" he asked with his mouth hung open and the food in it was shown. Inuyasha walked over and slammed his mouth closed.

"You heard me. I saw her at that café I went to. While you were sleeping. Her name is Kagome. And the café like I've said a million times." He answered all of his questions.

"Please, can you share her?" Miroku almost was to the point of going on his knees and begging.

"Dude, I'm not going to sleep with her, she's modeling for me." Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked almost sad.

Inuyasha had exactly five hours until she came. What was he going to do until then? There was only one possible answer.

Think about….

_Her._

Okay, all done! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this and if you want a lemon tell me cause I might have it coming up soon. Idk. But, tell me! And REVIEW DAMMIT.

Please and thank you.

-Cyndi


End file.
